User talk:Yunagal95
Welcome Hi, welcome to Parasite Eve Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Eve Brea page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hello Would you be okay with me adopting PE Wiki? I filed a request and need your consent. Thanks. 10:29, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :That's what I'm hoping for since there's not much activity going on (maybe because PE is a 10 year old series). I have PE1, PE2, and the PE1 strategy guide, though I haven't completed PE2. I also have a PSP and plan on getting T3B when it comes out. =P Your edits are good too! Once I become admin, I'll do everything I can to help the wiki. 22:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) link Here's the link: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests#Parasite_Eve_Wiki_.28on_hold.29 Make sure to sign your post too. Thanks a bunches. 21:44, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Timeline My official PE guide says Melissa's 32, not 31. It gives most of the character's age, weight and height but not DOB. It doesn't give info about Mariko/Maya unfortunately. If you have a good computer, you can easily download a PS1 emulator and an .iso of the game (it's 12 years old so no one cares), though I don't know how tech friendly you are. Also, for grammar errors, I would recommend Firefox because it automatically checks to see if words are spelled correctly and highlights incorrect words. 22:19, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Just added a bunch of births to the timeline. It's cool that you have the novel! Are you sure Aya and Maya were born on the same day? If you could find any interviews, that'd be great. Also, I'm gonna move some templates over from the Silent Hill wiki. 22:57, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, go right ahead! 23:13, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers Uh oh... this sucks. I can't edit or look at pages with 3rd Birthday spoilers on them. :( 23:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :I think we're caught in a jiffy. I don't know, it'd be kinda selfish of me to ask that spoilers be removed, and spoilers are for the growth of the wiki. I wasn't even thinking of spoilers when I started editing. The "deceased characters" category in itself is a huge spoiler so I think we should avoid using it for the time being, since readers can unknowing be spoiled by it. I'll make a spoiler warning template and you can use it before the spoilers begin. Unfortunately I can't help you on articles with spoilers... =/ 23:49, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the congrats. :) We could use templates on the pages, but I'm a little worried about the 'status' thing. It might spoil the status of 3rd birthday characters, maybe. I don't know which characters are dead or alive. I think we could write "N/A (to prevent 3rd Birthday spoilers)" and do this for all 3rd Birthday characters. I just did it on Aya's page. Everything else seems good though! 01:10, December 28, 2010 (UTC) PE powers Does Overdive count as a Parasite Eve Powers? And are there other powers from The 3rd Birthday that need to be included such as the DNA board thing? Thanks. Recorder18 23:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Aya's age According to Aya's original bday (1972), and assuming that the game takes place December 2012, Aya would have just hit 40. Should we ignore her new bday which is 1973 and list her as 40? Since if it was 1973, wouldn't Aya be 24 in PE1? But all the strategy guides say 25. I'm also confused as to when the game takes place... the timeline says that the present time is 2012, 2013, and 2014. And Overdive only lets people travel back in time and not into the future, meaning that 2014 must be the REAL date...? I'm confused. Can you help me out as best as you can without spoilers? AlexShepherd 07:34, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler lifting April seems too early. I would lift the spoilers on May 1st, meaning people have an entire month to get the game and play it. :) AlexShepherd 21:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Aya dead or alive? Thanks for awnsering. I deleted it later so none else would use my talk page to find out. I thing that we should probably delete some information from the The 3rd Birthday and put it back later when the game comes out. Also is Eve very close, like "inside" of Aya after what happened at her mariege? Left4Deadseries FAN 15:17, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Awnser to your question {Ok im comfused by all of this. Are you saying that Aya and Kyle where going to get married but Hyde told the police they were terorists. Kyle and the priest are killed and Aya is shot so Eve tries to save her by Overdiving into her. But her soul "shattered" (probably meaning she died). The Twisted were created when Aya's soul shattered( a reference to the first game since Melissa Pierce was responsible and Melissa with Aya were both with altered Mitochindria), Eve also lost her memories and Hyde told her that she was Aya. Late Eve in Aya went back in time on Aya's wedding day and rescued her but the swaped bodies. So Eve killed Aya. (this means that Gabrielle and Emily are still alive in the new timeline). Let me gues Eve started crying as she selebrated her 3rd Birthday. Ow they realy need to create a "Parasite Eve 3". Why did Aya had to die. AND ON HER WEDDING DAY. Why did Hyde told them they were terrorists? When Eve whent back in time she went into her past body but she and Aya swaped bodys? Also did Eve get back her memories. THE GAME WAS IN DEVELOPMENT FOR WHAT 3 YEARS ONLY TO HAVE AYA DIE. [[User:Left4Deadseries FAN|Left4Deadseries FAN] 19:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for awnsering all of my questions and not saying something like "Stop asking me all the time". Is realy means something. By the way if they have a fourth game it should be called either Parasite Eve 3 or Parasite Eve 4. Left4Deadseries FAN 20:07, February 22, 2011 (UTC) If... If you whant to know anything about games like Silent Hill, Resident Evil, or Left 4 Dead, or even horror movie like Halloween and others feel free to ask me. I would be glad to help.Left4Deadseries FAN 13:28, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Bosses When the game is releashed in Eusope in April 1st, we should created pages like Gabrielle Monsigy (High One) that would have a picture and information about the boss (monster) how to defeat it and have walkthroughs of the game like Episode 0 or 1 or 2. What do you thing? Left4Deadseries FAN 19:36, March 18, 2011 (UTC) OK Awsome. Your right we should probably wait until April (We should lift the spoilers up on April 15, wich is the date Scream 4 will be releashed also). Have you noticed that most High Ones always say something? Like Kyle laughing at Aya when he is fought. Left4Deadseries FAN 22:08, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Gabriel CHEEZUS JUST MAKE UP YOUR FREAKING MIND SQUARE! THIS IS LIKE THE 10TH TIME! Oh wait... sorry, read your post the other way around. It's finally Gabrielle! Sweet. —AlexShepherd ツ 10:13, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Isabella Hmmmmm, well I honestly can't say since I'm keeping myself spoiler-free and I don't get the game for another hour and a half... But my best thought on it is she was taken over and the only way to move on was to kill her or let her die. Cray possibly could see it as "a long time ago" because of all the events happening it's hard to be focused on anything else and it all seems like a distant time away. It's just my guess though. -Tysonkaiexperiment Admin rights I've given you admin rights along with Tysonkai. Thanks for helping me with wiki stuff for the past few months and congrats! —AlexShepherd ツ 20:39, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Eve's VA I dunno, I'm hesitant. Even though Eve is in Aya's body, it's still Aya's body and Aya's voice she's still using. I'd personally leave it alone. Also, I disagree with Eve having the body of a "14-15 year old". She looks exactly the same like she did in PE2 imo (about 10 years old). First, remember that Aya is 5'3". To the right is a screenshot of Aya and Eve. With Aya's height in mind, Eve must 4 foot-something, and most 14-15 year old girls already have breasts and are around 5'3"-5'6". I think this is a lot of evidence Eve ages like Aya too. Eve's mental age (before everything that happened in the game) was 10 in December 2010. I'm assuming they'd let her into high school but not college/university. —AlexShepherd ツ 23:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: About Cray Well I'm thinking that maybe he possibly did become one, maybe he became some sort of Twisted and we didn't see. Because both his file and the official guide state that Cray was not part of that mission, and thus survived as the only member, but for him to have been able to go back in time and be there he must've had some powers of the Twisted or High Ones. So I believe that it was more than likely cut out or they just didn't detail it enough like everyone else. Then again, this is just what I've figured from the game, I think maybe it can be a trivia on his page, but who knows. - Tysonkaiexperiment